Willie VS Freddie
by Bobbob 2000
Summary: This story is about Freddie's older brother, Willie, coming back to deal with the murderer. WARNING! Explicit violence, a sex scene, and some foul language.


Willie VS Freddie  
He's Fear's Worst Nightmare

_AN. OK so I guess I've got some explaining to do. First of all, this isn't my work. A good friend of mine, one Ben Henderson, wrote this and I have merely edited and presented it. This may read strangely to you, this is because it was originally written as a movie script. Don't like, don't read. It gets the M rating as there is a lot of violence, swearing, and one small sex scene in it, nothing explicit but still. Finally, a request. This story has been posted in an effort to gain feedback and as such, proper reviews, as opposed to comments, would be appreciated._

Disclaimer: I don't own Freddie Kruger, Nightmare on Elm Street, or any other copyrighted materials herein included. I do, however, own Willie. At least, Ben does.

A girl is driving down the road in the suburbs in her brand new red convertible, the radio is turned right up and she is loving it. As she drove everyone was watching her with jealous looks on their faces. The radio suddenly changed on its own to a creepy song which scared the girl. It was a group of little girls singing very slowly and emotionlessly, "One two, Freddie's coming for you."

The girl tried to change the station but the knob was stuck. She was trying as hard as she could to turn the knob but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly, the knob broke off, she held it up to examine it when something caught her attention back on the road. A man with very badly burnt skin and a stripped sweater stood in the middle of the road. She slammed on the brakes but she wasn't fast enough. She was about to hit him when he vanished, right in front of her eyes. Her heart was pounding against her ribs. She tried to calm down and slow her breathing. She drove on.

"Nice car" said a voice from the passenger seat. She looked across to see the badly burnt man was sitting next to her, and staring at her with scary eyes. She screamed. The next moment she woke up screaming in her bed. She was drenched in sweat, once she realised it was only a dream she started to calm down. Then, she realised something was clenched in her fist. Opening her hand she saw the radio knob from her dream. She started screaming again.

Deep down in the darkness of the Abyss, a very important card game was taking place. Satan held a game of poker every ten years, the prize a ticket out of hell and back to earth, however he had never lost a game. It was the last hand and three men remained. One was Satan in human form, one was Adolf Hitler, and the last was a man in a black suit, black jacket, and a black brim hat. Hitler folded, Satan smiled evilly "Well boys, it appears you won't be going home just yet". He revealed his cards, he had three kings and two aces. Satan laughed and picked up a card with his signature signed in blood on it. He was about to burn it on the candle in the centre of the table when the suit stopped him, he show his cards, a royal flush. Satan was speechless. The man stood up and snatched the ticket from Satan's nerveless hand. He picked up an unlit candle and lit it with a fireball shot from his hand.

The man walked out into a dark hallway. There were candles on the walls but none were lit. All the doors in the hall way were made of metal. He stopped at a door and opened it, walking into a room. It was only a small room, with only a small bed and a trunk. The walls were covered with New York Times headlines. They all said stuff like "NYC Murderer Hits 500 kills", "NYC Murderer Hits 1000 kills", "NYC Murderer Sighted", this last one with a bleary photo of a man in a suit. Directly over the bed was one saying "NYC Murderer Apprehended" with an article saying "The infamous NYC Murderer was finally caught by the police after four years of mayhem, he is believed to be one William Kruger, son of legendary mass murderer Marty Kruger. He is sentenced to execution without trial."

Willie put his ticket in the trunk and lay down on his bed, pulled his hat down over his eyes and fell asleep. His dreams were dark, visions of his father killing Willie's mother with a large kitchen knife, while a 16 year old Willie watched, helpless, as his mother's bloods splattered over his face. He then fell down a deep pit into Satan's giant red hand, Satan laughed in a great booming voice and crushed Willie in his hand, Willie sat up, breathing heavily.

"Sorry to disturb your rest master, but I thought you would be interested in this." Said Willie's servant, Captain Blackbeard. Willie rubbed his eyes. "It's OK Edward, what is it?" asked Willie. It was the Elm Street Times, and the headline was "Freddie Kruger Returns". Willie read through the article, it claimed that Freddie Kruger had returned to Elm Street and was killing kids in their sleep again. This made Willie angry, he screwed up the paper and threw it on the ground. Willie opened the trunk and took out two things, his ticket and a glove with knives on the fingers. He walked into a plaza and was there met by Satan, Hitler, Megatron, Dracula, Stalin, Sweeny Todd, The Candyman, Benedict Arnold and Darth Sidious. "Goodbye gentlemen, hopefully I won't see you for a while." Willie called. They all waved, Willie held up the ticket and Satan pointed his index finger at it. The ticket began to glow a bright red light, so bright Willie had to close his eyes. When he reopened them he was standing atop a building in Manhattan.

The first thing he did was take a deep breath of the fresh air, to him it was like the breath of life. Willie jumped of the building, falling seven stories to land lightly on the sidewalk. Nobody seemed to notice. Willie walked down the crowded street, it was very different to how it used to be, all his favourite stores replaced shiny chain stores, and Starbucks. It made Willie sick. He lost it when he saw that his favourite shop, the guitar store he had worked at to pay for law school, was replaced with a manicure and pedicure salon. With a twitch of his right eye he caused the whole store to go up in flames. He walked away with a smile.

Willie walked to a high class apartment building, walking in and into the elevator, he pushed the button for the top floor. The elevator went up to the penthouse suite but when the elevator doors opened the suite had been boarded shut, and marked with police tape. Willie turned into a wisp of black smoke and went through the key hole, he reformed on the other side, his old apartment brought back such a feeling of nostalgia. He looked at all his old weapons and the dried out corpses of about twelve cops. "It appears that my traps worked." He said to himself. Willie walked to his bedroom and lay down on his bed, falling asleep immediately. This was the first time he had slept properly in seven years, in the Abyss if you sleep for more than three hours the pure evil visions will eat away your psyche.

Willie dreamt of memories of his childhood. His little brother Freddie was just seven years old, and his mother had given him $10 for sweets but he ran into a group of three bullies on the way to the dairy. The bullies were ten years older than him but he wouldn't give them his money. They pinned him to the ground, trying to rip the money from his hand when a thirteen year old Willie showed up with a wooden baseball bat. He ran up and smashed one of the bullies on the back with the back, breaking his spine. The other two looked up to see what had happened, Willie smashed the second across the jaw, throwing him to the ground and hitting him again with the bat, this time in the gut. The third one tried to run but Freddie threw the bat, hitting the older boy in the back of the head, knocking him out. Willie ran to check on Freddie, who was crying. "You were so brave, not giving them the money." He soothed. Willie's dream faded away, only to return in a much different time.

Willie was now eighteen and leader of a New York gang. He had the same baseball bat, but now it had dozens of names carved into it. Willie was with three other boys his age, they all had blunt objects, such as bats or crowbars. They were standing in a dark, empty alleyway at night, the streetlights providing light. Thirty yards away stood a rival gang, this one twice the size, all of them armed with knives. The two gangs slowly walked towards each other until they stood a mere two meters apart. They stared at each other, no one moving, until suddenly Willie swung his bat, catching the rival leader in the forehead. As if this was a signal, all the others started fighting as well. After thirty seconds of fierce fighting only Willie and one of his gang members were left alive. The gang member was tall and fit, with spiky blonde hair, Willie and his friend checked the dead. "Alright Anton, get all their wallets and valuables and burn the bodies in a dumpster." Ordered Willie.  
"You got it Willie" said Anton as he got to work. Willie was about to leave when he said,  
"Oh and tell Donny and Omar's mothers that they were good soldiers."

The dream faded again and reformed years later, Willie was working in a law firm, he was sitting in his big classic office and Anton was sitting on his couch. "So can you get me off these murder charges?" Anton asked.  
"Yes, luckily the eyewitness was very drunk at the time" explained Willie. Anton was about to speak when Willie interrupted him. "You need to be more careful next time, you got sloppy." Willie reproached.

The dream changed to the final minutes of Willie's life, he had been captured and was constantly tranquilized to keep him sedate. He was escorted to a government facility, to be executed by evaporation. He was put in an airtight, thick glassed chamber which was connected by a tube to a boiling pot. From both the top and the bottom of the chamber suddenly came a bright pink light, when it went away Willie was sweating heavily, all the sweat in his body was sucked down a drain, through the pipe and into the pot, where it was evaporated. Willie could see a scientist on the other side shake his head and hold up two fingers to another scientist at a control panel. The light started up again, just even brighter, when it stopped Willie was too tired to do anything but watch his hands liquefy in front of him. As he felt himself shrinking, melting he looked up at the scientist, who Anton was now killing with a machete but he was too late to save Willie.

A little girl was skipping through a flower filled meadow, in the far distance she saw a black figure, so she began to skip towards it. The closer she got to it, the more scared she became, the second she saw it's face she stopped and screamed. At that point the meadow changed. All the flowers died, the blue sky turned a dark red and the dark figure turned into Freddie Kruger. He walked towards the frightened little girl and was about to slash her throat when a shield of thorns and thistles grew around her. The confused Freddie slashed at them but they just grew back. "Just as pathetic as ever I see" said a voice. Freddie looked up and saw Willie sitting in a tree.  
"Willie! You're alive" said Freddie in amazement.  
"I see you're now rejected by both heaven and hell" laughed Willie. Freddie didn't reply as he was very embarrassed.  
"And you're still killing children, just now in their dreams" Willie said in disgust.  
"Well I..." Freddie mumbled.  
"And you had to die before you could use your powers, and to make it worse you need fear to use them, you're a sorry excuse for a serial killer and a Kruger" Willie said, shaking his head.  
"SHUT UP!!!" Yelled Freddie as he sliced the trunk of the tree, it fell thunderously but Willie appeared behind Freddie unharmed. "You're a disgusting creature and I've come to put you out of Elm Street's misery once and for all" said Willie. Freddie tried to swing round and gut Willie but Willie jumped back and stuck his left hand into his jacket pocket, when he pulled it out he was wearing his knife finger glove, Freddie began desperately slashing at Willies throat but his desperation made him slow and Willie was easily avoid the blades. When Freddie swung just a little too far Willie grabbed his wrist and stabbed him under the arm. He then stabbed Freddie in the hip and kicked him in the ribs. Freddie flew into a tree.

Willie laughed at Freddie's motionless body, "Oh come on Fred, that can't be it." Freddie lay against the tree motionless. Willie stared for a minute, then pulled a switchblade from his pocket. "You can't be dead already" said Willie. When Freddie didn't reply he flicked the blade out, Willie threw the knife and it hit Freddie, near a lung, but Freddie just turned into a puddle of blood. Willie looked around for Freddie, he felt an icy wind blow, which brought Freddie back into visibility. Willie spun, Freddie swiped at Willie's chest, Willie jumped back, just not fast enough. Freddie's middle finger cut a long gash across Willie's stomach. Freddie expected the wounds to heal instantly like his did but when they didn't it brought an evil grin to Freddie's face.

"Aaaahhhhh human are we?" grinned Freddie, Willie punched Freddie in the face but Freddie's body turned to blood at the impact, Willie was alone in the dead meadow. Freddie's voice echoed through the meadow, like it was on an invisible loud speaker system. "You may be a better killer than me Willie, but you're only human and I rule this world". A wild pig ran at Willie from behind. Willie spun and sliced at it but it turned into a giant cube of butter. Freddie's booming laughter filled Willies head, Freddie himself appeared twenty feet away, hands by his sides. "Time to die, bitch" said Freddie. Freddie crouched and slammed his hands on the ground. A wave moved quickly towards Willie, a wall of thistles and thorns grew out of the ground to block this attack. Willie raised his index finger and slowly cut a dimensional rift in front of him. As Freddie cut through the thorns looking for him Willie turned to black smoke. Freddie stared confused at the rift when Willie appeared behind him and kicked Freddie through it, then jumped through himself.

Willie landed in his old apartment. Freddie was lying on the ground winded, Willie ran over to a wall safe, opened it, and pulled out a hunting knife and a machete which he stashed in his coat. He was about to go deal with Freddie when he saw his bloodstained old baseball bat, almost completely covered with names. He turned it over and saw the perfect space for Freddie's name. Willie laughed and turned to Freddie, who was struggling to his feet. Willie walked over and smashed the bat into Freddie's stomach, while Freddie bent over, gasping for air, Willie raised the bat over his head and brought it crashing down on Freddie's skull, dropping back to the ground. Willie then began to beat him as hard as he could, until the bat snapped. "Shit" Willie yelled. He threw the two parts into the corner where they morphed back together. Willie took out the machete and lifted Freddie by the collar but Freddie stabbed Willie in the thigh and tried to run. After a brief moment of pain Willie got up and chased after Freddie. Freddie cut open the elevator doors and jumped into the shaft, landing on the elevator top. As Willie dropped after him, Freddie cut his way into the elevator and killed the two people inside. The elevator stopped as Willie climbed into it and the brothers ran out onto the fourth floor. Freddie was running down a hallway when he look back to see if he had lost Willie, but Willie was charging. Willie stuck his right shoulder out and barged into Freddie's gut, and through a wall. In the next room a young couple were having sex doggy-style "Fuck me fuck me fill me" moaned the young woman. Freddie and Willie smashed through one wall and went straight through the other side. The couple froze in shock. "Did they just..." the young woman said speechlessly. "Yeah" said the young man as he slowly started humping again. Willie smashed Freddie into a glass coffee table, Freddie lay broken, bloody and bruised on the ground in a pile of glass, Willie took out his hunting knife and stabbed Freddie in the stomach, leaving the blade sticking out of Freddie, who was lying on the ground, gasping for breath. "Please" Freddie begged, but Willie just stomped on the blade, driving it in further, but Freddie didn't die. Willie said "You're an abomination Freddie, one who doesn't deserve to live." Willie's baseball bat appeared in his out stretched palm. He held it pointing straight at Freddie, looking at all the names of those he killed. He then beat Freddie to death, blood splattering everywhere, until Freddie's skull cracked open, and he lay still. Willie looked out the window and saw several police cars parked outside. He turned around and five police officers were standing at the door, guns cocked and ready. Willie smiled and turned to black smoke.

Freddie's death was all over the newspapers but Willie's return was covered up, the police officers claimed no one was there. Willie sat in a leather armchair in a gentleman's club, drinking a glass of eighty one year old scotch, he was staring at his bat, now with Freddie's name on it, he was very proud, the bat was his greatest trophy. However, as he examined it, he noticed one more empty spot.


End file.
